Round balers have become an integral part of the agricultural industry and a variety of different types of balers are currently in use. Balers use a pick-up device to convey the crop material from the ground into the baling chamber. A rotor assembly moves the material from the pick-up device and upward toward the baling chamber. Before being incorporated into the growing bale, the crop forage material must be stripped and separated from the rotating components of the rotor assembly.
A need exists for baler rotor assemblies having stripper components that increase the ease in servicing the rotor assembly and that include interchangeable parts.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.